


Real Boys

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cupcakes, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re celebrating,” Duke pushed some of the papers out of his way and sat down on the now clean corner of Nathan’s desk, “Now that you’re a real boy again,” he finished as he leaned over to open the box and pull out a pink frosted cupcake. He held it out to Nathan like a peace offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my self-imposed August fic challenge. Prompt once again provided by my best bro Aimi, this time 'Duke + Cupcakes'. Set during 2x02 Fear and Loathing where Nathan can feel again and Duke would like to take advantage of the situation. A missing scene if you will but otherwise totally AU. All mistakes are mine.

“Cupcake?” Duke announced as he entered Nathan’s office waving a box of pastries in front of him enticingly.

“What?” Nathan looked up from his paperwork, confused, his dealing-with-Duke frown already firmly in place. He looked back down at his papers for a moment and idly tapped his pen against his lower lip, dragging it back and forth, as his dealing-with-Duke frown turned into his this-paperwork-is-vexing-me frown. Duke knew all of Nathan’s frowns.

“I said do you want a cupcake?” it was with great effort that when Nathan looked back up again Duke wasn’t staring at his lips. Duke placed the box down on top of Nathan’s paperwork ignoring the indignant ‘hey!’ that Nathan emitted, pen falling lax to the desktop.

“Why would I want a cupcake?” and there it was, Nathan’s Duke-is-being-weirder-than-normal frown. Duke especially loved that frown and all the ways he had devised to cause it, it was sort of a hobby.

“We’re celebrating,” Duke pushed some of the papers out of his way and sat down on the now clean corner of Nathan’s desk, “Now that you’re a real boy again,” he finished as he leaned over to open the box and pull out a pink frosted cupcake. He held it out to Nathan like a peace offering.

Nathan peered at Duke as if he were figuring out a particularly hard puzzle, like why Duke was bringing him cupcakes in the first place.

“Here,” Duke held the cupcake in front of Nathan expectantly but when Nathan went to grab it, Duke pulled it back making a tutting sound with the click of his tongue, “No hands,” he admonished as he held it back where Nathan could reach, just in front of his lips.

Nathan licked his lips and stared at Duke with a frown that Duke hadn’t seen in a very long time, this one was simply dubbed his favourite frown. He hadn’t yet figured out the exact cause of this frown but he’d just have to keep trying and eventually a pattern would emerge. Nathan hesitantly leant forward, eyes on Duke then flickering back to the cupcake as he opened his mouth and took a bite of the cupcake. His lips brushed the tips of Duke’s fingers and Duke held back the shiver that action provoked.

Duke watched, enraptured, as Nathan’s eyes fluttered shut and a look of pure bliss crossed his face. There was a smudge of pink icing at the corner Nathan’s lips, Duke hastily ate the leftover half of the cupcake in an effort to take his mind off how soft Nathan’s lips looked and of the fact that Nathan could feel again and Duke would really like to be Nathan’s first kiss post-troubles. He’d ruined any chance he had of Nathan accepting any advances when the troubles came back and he was the cause of Nathan’s returning.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked perplexed for a moment as the second half of the cupcake was missing until he noticed that Duke had eaten it, he quirked an eyebrow in amusement and Duke just shrugged unapologetically as he wiped crumbs off his lap.

“They’re good cupcakes,” He mumbled as he swallowed and tried to act as if he hadn’t been daydreaming about Nathan’s lips. Nathan seemingly hadn’t noticed the smudge of icing at the corner of his mouth yet and Duke couldn’t help but point it out with an inelegantly murmured “You have some, icing,” a vague sweep of his hand towards Nathan’s lips “there,”

Nathan swiped his tongue out and along his bottom lip, completely missing the smudge. Duke sighed heavily as if the world was testing him, it was too much to take, he grabbed Nathan’s tie and pulled. The chair groaned as the wheels dragged along the floor and then Nathan was in front of him and Duke was leaning down, he hesitated just long enough that Nathan could’ve pulled away if he’d really wanted to but he didn’t.

The kiss was rather quick and chaste by Duke’s standards but he’d gotten the smudge of icing with a broad sweep of his tongue and when he pulled back, Nathan was staring up dazedly, lips parting in a soft sigh.

“Got it,” Duke muttered hoarsely, their lips brushed slightly at the movement, they were still so close it was maddening. Slowly Duke unwound his fingers from around Nathan’s tie and sat back breathing heavily. He had this sinking feeling that he’d just ruined everything, up to and including the tentative friendship that they’d just started to form again after all these years.

“Thanks for the cupcakes,” Nathan blurted out as he looked away, a blush suffusing his cheeks as he wheeled his chair back into position at his desk and moved the box to the side so he could get back to his paperwork. Duke floundered for a second, he’d expected to be yelled at in the very least, but slowly the seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

“Right, sure, no problem,” Duke offered with a slightly wobbly smile as he stood and put the desk between them with a couple sure strides. “I’ll just be off then, things to smuggle, people to see,” He backed out of the office and almost ran into Stan on his way out. Well, it wasn’t the best outcome but it sure could have been worse.

He whistled jauntily all the way back to the Cape Rouge, a stupid grin plastered on his face the whole way.


End file.
